El contratista
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Si tienes alguna reparación que hacer en tu casa, lo mejor es llamar a un experto y si esta guapo y tu esposo no esta en casa... mejor! Minific ONE SHOT...presentado en la GF 2014 con imágen usada bajo el permiso de su creadora. LEMON. si no te gusta no entres y si entras no te quejes...


Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Historia presentada dentro del marco de la Guerra Florida 2014 dentro de la serie "Fantasias Maritales" e inspirada en una de las guillotinas de Luisy Andrew, imágen utilizada con el permiso de su autora.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

****

Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando. 

**EL CONTRATISTA**

.

El sol cae aplomo sobre la campiña, y casi no sopla viento, el calor es abrasador y seco… el rubio tiene literal la camiseta sin mangas pegada al marcado torso masculino y gruesas capas de sudor perlan su frente que seca de vez en vez con el dorso de su brazo… ataviado únicamente por esa camiseta y ese pantalón desgastado sujeto con su cinturón de herramientas es un placer a la vista de cualquier mujer… sobre todo de quien lo contrato.

Una menuda mujer rubia se encuentra recostada en el camastro del jardín, lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de tirantes el cual cada que se mueve hacia la mesita de al lado deja al descubierto parte de sus senos; el jardín esta lleno de árboles proporcionándole una sombra bastante agradable y rosales blancos se encuentran por doquier; esta supervisando desde su lugar al trabajador que desde temprana hora se encuentra trepado arreglando el techo de la casa, la temporada de lluvias se avecina y unas tejas se encontraban flojas, por lo que era necesario traer a un contratista que se encargara del desperfecto.

La rubia no ha perdido rastro de lo que el hombre sobre su tejado hace, lo ha visto de una manera descarada toda la mañana subir y bajar esas escaleras que están pegadas a la pared, mientras las torneadas piernas del hombre se contraen en cada movimiento y las nalgas firmes se pegan a la tela del pantalón... la rubia no deja de imaginar la herramienta principal que debe traer bajo esos ceñidos pantalones ya que se marca perfectamente…definitivo es una delicia ese hombre por donde quiera que se le mire y cada que la rubia entra en calor toma un sorbo de la limonada que tiene al lado de su mesita al tiempo que da al trabajador una buena vista de sus senos y sus duros pezones.

-Señora, el techo ha quedado listo.

-Mmm, eso no lo puedo revisar yo, sabe… no puedo subir allá, el vestido que traigo simplemente me obstaculiza un poco, creo que tendremos que esperar a que mi esposo se encuentre para que pueda revisar que el trabajo esta bien hecho.

-Señora, con todo respeto, no puedo esperar a que el señor llegue de Londres, si usted fuera mi esposa tendría la agilidad suficiente para venir a checar el trabajo por si misma.

-Pues realmente lo siento señor… tendremos que esperar a que mi esposo regrese, ya le dije que a mi no me gusta subir a esas endemoniadas escaleras, tan solo es una hora y media lo que tiene que esperar, no creo que le afecte tanto…

-Insisto que sea usted quien cheque que haya quedado bien… si gusta, puedo ayudarle a subir…

La rubia vio de reojo al trabajador, el imaginarse estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre aunque fuera un momento para ayudarla a subir le producía una serie de sensaciones en el estómago… y más abajo…

-Esta bien, ya que insiste y que no puede esperar…

La menuda rubia se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre el cual ya había bajado de aquellas escaleras por enésima vez en el día..

-Ponga primero un pie por delante y luego suba el otro, no vea hacia abajo…

-Acaso cree que no se como subir unas escaleras?

-Bueno, yo lo decía por si acaso…

El hombre iba tomando de la cadera a la rubia y cuando esta llegó a la parte superior ambos se quedaron ahí un rato parados…

-Ve señora? las tejas ya quedaron bien sujetas y el techo esta listo para soportar unas cuantas nevadas y lluvias más…

-Aun no puedo ver gran cosa desde aquí, sabe?

Y sin más preámbulo la menuda rubia dio el siguiente paso para encontrarse sobre el techo de la casa…

-Mmmm, parece que lo que me dijo es cierto señor, al menos ha soportado mi peso.- y diciendo eso simplemente se sentó sobre el techo.

-Y puede soportar el mío y el de otros hombres más señora, eso se lo puedo asegurar… -mientras decía eso el rubio se iba acercando más a la rubia.

La camiseta simplemente no dejaba nada a la imaginación de la rubia, el haber trabajado en la mañana bajo el sol, había dejado en el hombre un suave bronceado haciendo destacar los rubios vellos del pecho que se iban perdiendo bajo la prenda… las tetillas se marcaban deliciosamente en una invitación a ser tocadas.. ella simplemente lo observaba literal con la boca entreabierta mientras su corazón se aceleraba y simplemente no pudo vencer la tentación comenzando a rozar con las puntas de sus dedos la húmeda piel masculina…

-Ahhhhh, señora… que es lo que hace, no debería…

-Shtttt…mientras ella acercaba ligeramente su cara al bien definido torso llenándose de su olor, pese a estar sudado no olía mal, todavía quedaban restos de la loción que usaba combinado con su propio olor almizcleño…

-Señora, no por favor, que esta haciendo?

-Como dices que te llamas? mientras la rubia ya rozaba con sus labios esa  
tentadora piel y se embriagaba con su olor…

-Albert, me llamo Albert…

La rubia ya estaba literal sobre él, su boca se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de él y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, y él correspondió a ese beso urgente, cargado de deseo… la rubia no perdía el tiempo y sus manos viajaban por todo el húmedo torso, rozaban los vellos del pecho y rasgo la delicada tela de la camiseta…

-Esta ansiosa señora?

-Sabes hace cuanto no tengo a mi esposo así, como te tengo a ti? desde que nos mudamos hace un mes ha sido un poco monótono y aburrido, y viaja diario a Londres y a veces hay noches que no queda tiempo para nada más, pero el tenerte a ti así, después de verte trabajar toda la mañana es más de lo que puedo esperar…

Y de nuevo la mujer regresa al pecho del rubio, pasa su lengua desde la mandíbula por debajo del cuello y llega de nuevo a los pectorales, el sabor salado de su sudor mezclado con su saliva es afrodisiaco y sin dudarlo pasa la punta de su lengua por las rosadas tetillas de Albert, el cual comienza a retorcerse y gemir mientras le toma la cabeza con una de sus manos y comienza a acariciarla con la otra… se topa con unas cicatrices que el hombre tiene en el pecho y en uno de sus brazos y simplemente les pasa la lengua y las va besando mientras sigue bajando…

La respiración de ambos comienza a ser pesada y entrecortada, la rubia sigue su curso rumbo al sur… va desperdigando besos húmedos por todo el tórax de Albert mientras va acariciándolo hasta llegar a su cintura, afloja los botones del pantalón cuando es agarrada de pronto por las muñecas.

-Espera un segundo, mejor bajemos, aunque no hay mucho alrededor, no quiero que les demos un espectáculo a los vecinos…

Temblorosos ambos rubios se pusieron de pie, tomo el primer lugar Albert seguido de su patrona y cuando Albert llego al pie de la escalera simplemente tomo a la rubia que iba bajando de la cintura y la acomodo sobre uno de los escalones subiéndole el vestido…

-Vaya señora… no acostumbra a usar bragas o así se estila en Estados Unidos?

-Si se usan, pero simplemente quería estar lista para ti…

Esa fue una clara invitación de lo que la rubia quería y Albert estando ya tan caliente como estaba no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad… ágilmente quito el vestido de la rubia dándose cuenta que bajo el, no llevaba absolutamente nada….

-Pequeña bribona… todo este tiempo has estado prácticamente desnuda mientras me observabas?

-Tengo cara de que quiera perder mi tiempo? que esperas Albert?

El rubio comenzó a besar apasionadamente los pechos de la mujer mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura… Albert paso delicadamente su lengua por el rosado pezón poniéndolo duro y luego succionándolo rítmicamente, mientras con su otra mano daba atención al otro seno, ella se mecía rítmicamente y frotaba cada vez más su entrada hacia el cuerpo del rubio... posteriormente Albert subió un escalón más a la rubia quedando su entrada justo donde la quería, cerca de su boca... paso perezosamente la punta de su lengua por toda la longitud de la abertura dándose cuenta que ella estaba más que húmeda y lista para él, y sin más comenzó a lengüetear de forma juguetona el clítoris a veces iba en círculos, a veces a lo largo, mientras introducía sus dedos en la vagina…

-Albert, si, mi amor, sigue cogiéndome, dame más…

-Sigue hablándome sucio, sabes que eso me prende…

-Tonto! se supone que tu no sabes nada de mi… ahhhhh, Albert!

Un potente orgasmo golpeo con fuerza el cuerpo de Candy, las contracciones se extendían por todo su cuerpo, pero Albert simplemente no frenaba sus atenciones, seguía lamiendo el delicado brote y sus dedos seguían hundiéndose una y otra vez dentro de la vagina de su mujer…

-Vamos Candy, vente de nuevo para mi… quiero sentirte, quiero probarte de nuevo…

Y como si sus palabras fueran ese elixir que la excitaran aún más, un segundo y más fuerte orgasmo sacudió de nuevo el menudo cuerpo de la rubia…

Albert cargo delicadamente a su esposa y la recostó sobre el camastro, los ojos vidriosos y ennegrecidos por la pasión de ambos, se observaban detenidamente; el rubio se recargo un poco sobre ella, movimiento que ella aprovecho para arrojar el cinturón que traía en la cintura y bajo de un solo movimiento el pantalón y el bóxer quedándole detenido únicamente por las botas de trabajo… el espléndido miembro del rubio salió de su encierro provocándole a Candy el relamerse los labios mientras lo observaba, paso la punta de su dedo desde los testículos, recorriendo toda la longitud en espiral y al llegar a la punta donde comenzaba a asomarse liquido pre seminal, el cual ella utilizó para lubricar el sensible glande mientras con la yema del dedo lo masajeaba como al descuido en forma circular por toda la cabeza…

-Candy, por favor, ya no me tortures, -dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada… - ya bastante tortura fue verte toda la mañana desde arriba, viendo como me mostrabas los senos como al descuido, ver tus tornadas piernas, y pensando que bragas traerías, quererte tocar y no poder hacerlo.. de milagro no me metí un martillazo en el pulgar…y luego lamerte y sentir que te venias y no poder metértelo… sabes desde a que hora tengo el pene así de hinchado por ti?

-Te recuerdo que esta fantasía fue mi idea en compensación a que desde que llegamos a Londres no has hecho otra cosa más que trabajar, tu ibas a ser mi esclavo por un día y yo seria tu patrona y yo decido hasta donde te torturo... y terminando de decir eso simplemente se metió el miembro del rubio a su boca lo más profundo que pudo, haciendo que Albert soltara literal un alarido de placer…

-Oh Candy, Candy, mi amor…

En ratos metía el miembro vibrante de su esposo hasta el fondo de su garganta, y luego simplemente paseaba su lengua por todo lo largo y ancho de su pene, provocando que Albert se agarrara con fuerza de la colchoneta del camastro…

-Espera Candy, no quiero venirme así, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti…

Y de una sola estocada simplemente la penetró... el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando con cada embiste era verdaderamente afrodisiaco y solo gemidos, jadeos y resuellos acompañados del murmullo del rio que se encontraba cerca y de los pajarillos que revoloteaban se escuchaban en el jardín…

-Albert, esto es delicioso, me encanta, sigue más fuerte, métemelo más fuerte…

Albert se dio cuenta que ella comenzaba a tensarse y empezó frenéticamente a mover más y más rápido la cadera incrementando las embestidas cuando ambos estallaron en un potente orgasmo que los dejo sin fuerza.

Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados en el camastro, decidieron ponerse en pie, ya que los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos comenzaron a refrescarse…Albert se acomodo los pantalones y le paso el vestido a su mujer…

-No se de donde sacas tantas ideas amor.

-Bien que te gustan y las disfrutas, no Albert?

-Pero porque se te ocurrió que me vistiera de contratista?

-Simple… cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia me encantaba verte reparar las cosas que se descomponían o se rompían, no lo quería aceptar en aquel entonces, pero ya estaba profundamente enamorada de ti; y hace poco revisando mi caja de recuerdos recordé esa etapa y lo sexy que te veías martillando y reparando… y ya que el techo necesitaba una manita de gato, no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Pero me tenia que vestir así? y sudado?

-Esa es parte de mi fantasía… además hueles rico estando así mugroson, pero ahora tengo otra fantasía que quiero cumplir con usted señor Albert… y antes de que llegue mi esposo William, o nuestros hijos que se los llevo su tío Archie y su tía Annie quiero que nos demos un baño relajante en la tina… y si se puede, volver a fantasear con otra cosa…

-Eres insaciable amor… pero soy materia dispuesta a lo que desee y ordene mi patrona…

_**FIN.**_


End file.
